


VID: Blood and chocolate (but mostly blood)

by blithesea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton being smarmy and hot af, Multi, all things frederick, blood and chocolate - Freeform, have some Chilton prancing about instead, no Dragon's Kiss, poor gorgeous dumdum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/pseuds/blithesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton appreciation vid, set to "Stayin' Alive", naturally</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Blood and chocolate (but mostly blood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordhouse/gifts), [headbuttingbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headbuttingbears/gifts).



download link: [.avi, **180 MB** ](http://blithesea.net/vids/Hannibal_BloodandChocolate_blithesea.abc) (right click, save as, rename .abc to .avi)

 **Music:** Stayin' Alive, Teddybears Remix  
**Length:** 3:14

**Author's Note:**

> Whoomp, there it is. Roo has been nagging me for a Hannibal vid for months and months. Naturally it had to be Chilton. 
> 
> Just in time to celebrate "The Wrath of the Lamb" with all you lovely fannibals. Nothing like a cancelled season finale deadline to light fire under one's ass! 
> 
> Lots of thanks and love to my cookie, without her I probably would still be happily procrastinating this vid. And a hug to headbuttingbears, for cheering from the sidelines. 
> 
> Also many thanks to Mélanie the Magnificient, who was kind enough to beta a fandom she didn't know, brave the sight of Chilton's bare guts and still give me thoughtful and invaluable critiques. <3 
> 
> Some stats, because I like stats: 
> 
> **First started on:** May 30, 2015; 9:57 pm  
>  **Finished:** August 28, 2015, afternoonish  
>  **Software used:** Sony Vegas pro 8.0, Adobe Creative Suite CS5, VirtualDub 1.9.10, Avisynth  
>  **Number of clips created for the vid** : 728 (less than for [Barba and Carisi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3690333)? I am shocked)  
>  **Number of clips that actually made it into the vid:** er, not quite sure. [ a lot?](http://blithesea.net/vids/vidclips.JPG)  
>  **Number of drafts and snippets saved:** 62  
>  **Number of Chiltons maimed in the process:** None, I was very gentle. :-P
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!


End file.
